Let's Repeat The Past
by WingedImmortal
Summary: It's 17 years in the future, everyone is fine, someone gets knocked up...(not the best summary but it gives a small idea of where im going with it...please open an read and let me know if it's something you'd care to read farther into :) thank you-Mandie
1. Chapter 1

OK, so This is just kind of my way to see if anyone will even read this story or if I'm wasting my time typing it? If you have read Wings of Wrath by Avenging my Innocence you might have more of an understanding but I don't think it's a must to understand the story line. This is my version of what happens 17 years in the future after Wings of Wrath. This is a Maximum Ride Fanfiction. I own nothing!

SO just a little background on the story: When Wings of Wrath ends Max and Fang are both 18, Max has had Triplets. Iris(girl), Epiphany(girl) and Igneous(boy). Margo is a doctor who helped them. Allen is Fangs older brother (also birdkid) Aaron is Fangs twin (bird kid), Nudge is 16, Gasman is 12, Angel is 9. OH and Max's Triplets were 4 months old.

IN my story: I switched it up a little bit. So Max and Fang had 2 boys and 1 girl. Iris(girl), Iggy(boy), and Claw(boy). They are 17 years old. Max and Fang are 35, Nudge is 33, Angel is 26, Gazzy is 29.. Allen and Margo are both older, in their 60's, and they rescued a bird kid named Shadow at the age of 10, she is 16 in the story. The world is safe and they live in Colorado in a big field. They had 3 large houses built in the field to establish a living situation for themselves. Fang works as a journalist is New York, Max works closely with the local hospital and has an agreement with many hospitals in the state that if they find any experiments they are to call her.

Is this something that would interest you to read? please let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

_The child looked sick. Max watched as the doctors swarmed around the child and for a second she longed to be there, to be someone who wasn't a doctor. To be someone this child could relate to. Max bit the inside of her cheek as one of the doctors stood on a stool, he extended a large white wing up into the air. She sucked in breath, noticing the barbed wire wrapped around the wing._

 _"She will need a lot of medical help." Another doctor stepped up next to Max. "I am not vet but I am not sure if she will even fly again." Max turned to the doctor then._

 _"You do everything that you can to make that little girl fly again." She turned back to the glass window peeking into the operating room. "She will never be the same if she can't fly." Max thought about if it was her, if she lost her flight she'd lose herself. Who is Maximum Ride without wings? "Do you know what happened? Was she alone?"_

 _"She was alone. There were some reports of a fire some ways south, and she is covered in soot. She probably came from the firs." The doctor answered. Max nodded turning her attention back to the room. The barbed wire was almost fully removed, blood stained the white feathers. "She looks to be about 8."_

 _"No, she's 6." Max shook her head. "I have three 8 year olds at home. We have always looked older than what we are." She felt sick to her stomach as one of the doctors moved and she caught a glimpse of the childs whole body. The barbed wire wrapped around her shoulders, twisting around her wings and midsection. She watched in horror as they separated the two, blood dripping down the soft pale skin. The sleeping medication began to wear off and the child stirred awake. Behind her Max heard the doctor leav quickly and the she saw her walk into the operating room._

 _"What are you doing, she is waking up!" She yelled._

 _"I don't know what happened, it like isn't strong enough." The tech looked over the vile in his had comparing it to the patient monitor. "Her body just sucks it up._

 _On the table the child began to thrash around, screams echoing down the hall. Max's heart raced as she sucked up her fear, entering the operating room. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the smell of hospital and blood. They were all too busy trying to hold down the child that no one saw Max take her jacket off, letting her wings open enough to be seen. The child spotted Max, and she reached out to her._

 _"Help me." She managed to whimper around the oxygen mask pinned to her face. Max nodded, stepping closer, she placed her hand on the childs forehead, laying her back on the bed._

 _"My name is Max. Maximum Ride, have you heard of me?" The child nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Good, I am here to protect you. I won't let any of these doctors hurt you, but right now they are trying to help you." Max ran her hand through the little girls think brown hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "What's your name?"_

 _"Shadow." The little girl mumbled into the oxygen mask._

 _"Shadow, did you pick that yourself?" she nodded receiving a smile from Max. she stayed there with Shadow the rest of the procedure, and then followed her down to the VIP ICU area. Shadow ate a ham sandwich that Max had ordered for her, she didn't say much, Max wondered if she could even talk at all. But then Max recalled her saying her name and 'help me', so she could talk. "Shadow, what happened to you? Do you know where you came from?" she shook her head. "Do you know anything about the fire?" Shadow set the sandwich down, looking at her fingers as they caught fire. Max's eyes widened as she realized what Shadow was showing her._

 _"You did it didn't you? You were trying to escape." Max's brow furrowed. "I thought they were all gone.."_

 _"All gone, now." Shadow shrugged her shoulders, taking another bite. "No more spiments." She tried to say 'experiments' but the word didn't come out quite right._

 _"No more, you're safe now." Max smiled._


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud thud down the hall, startling Max into an upright position. She blinked several times, trying to focus on the sounds coming from just outside her bedroom door. She laid back down, realizing that it was just one of the triplets getting up early. Like he did every morning.

"That kid never sleeps." Fang rolled over next to her, wrapping his arm around her torso he pulled her into his chest.

"He's just like his father use to be, ya know? Before he became a big publisher." Max smiled, stretching up to plant a kiss on Fangs lips.

"Hey, I'm just a writer." A smile played on his lips as he opened his eyes. Max stared back at him, her face only inches from his. "And you love this writer."

"Yes, yes I do." Max kissed him again as there was another thud from the hallway. Fang pulled from the kiss, throwing the covers off he made his way across the room to the bedroom door. He pulled it open quickly just in time to see Claw and Ignious rolling down the hall.

"You guys are seriously fighting at 4 in the morning?" Fang growled. "What could you possibly be fighting over this early?" The two boys stood quickly.

"He woke me up." Iggy pointed angrily at his brother. "Can't you go flying later, like the rest of us?"

"No." Claw spoke.

"You were found under a rock."

"You were adopted."

"Both of you were hatched. Now get out of here and let your mom and I sleep." Fang closed the door with a thud.

"I hate it when you say that Fang." Max grumbled from the bed.

"They act like they were hatched sometimes, It makes sense to me." Fang shrugged crawling back into bed with her. They laid there for a long while, Max hadn't even realized that she was tired until she was stirred awake having fallen back asleep.

Next to her the bed was empty. She could hear the sound of the people in the pool just outside of her window. The sun peeked in through the blinds, lighting up her bedroom. A shadow moved outside the window and Max knew that they were dive bombing into the pool. She had told them not to, it wasn't deep enough for that. Silently she began to plan the punishment for the kids that were in the pool.

Standing from the bed, Max stretched before changing out of her pajamas and into a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow top. She shook her wings through the slits she had made in the shirt, letting her hair fall down over her shoulders. She made her way through the house and out the sliding glass door to the large field out back. It opened up to the field which was surrounded by 3 other houses similar to the one that Max had claimed.

Outside she found her family. Angel and Nudge sat in the grass, Aaron and Igneous sat in the shallow side of the pool talking. Max scanned the area for the rest of the family. She spotted Fang under the awning, his computer on the glass table top in front of him. On a towel next to the pool she saw Iris reading a book.

"Iris where's your brother?" Max asked as she made her way over to Fang. Iris, too busy to be bothered with a good morning to her mom, pointed up at the house. Max turned around, glancing up on the roof. Claw sat in his usual black attire, his black wings opened to keep his balance where he sat. Max noted where he was and sat down next to Fang.

"Good morning, did you get some more sleep?" Fang leaned over, kissing Max's cheek before turning his attention back to the computer.

"Yeah, I needed it I guess." Max shrugged. "Where are Allen and Margo?" Max nodded towards the house directly across from hers.

"Claw said that they were staying in today." Max looked back up at Claw, this time he wasn't up there alone. Sitting next to him, her white wings slightly opened, her long brown hair hanging down her shoulder.

"We should start talking about the triplet's birthday. Gosh can you believe they are going to be 18?" Max shared a look with Fang.

"Can you believe that we are going to be 36?" Max made a disgusted face shaking her head.

"Ew, let's not talk about that." She leaned her head back, listening to the sound of the morning. A shadow flew over her and when she opened her eyes Claw and Shadow had taken to the sky. they flew in the direction of town and she knew that they would be safe.

*Claw and Shadow*

They flew in silence, the wind ruffling their feather's as they made their way to town. they landed in the parking lot to a small corner store. "OK, so I only have $20." Claw fished out his wallet. Shadow laughed, snatching it from his hand. She walked around the store, looking for food.

"Hey, watch it!" As she rounded a corner she collided with someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She met his gaze with a smile.

"Sorry." Shadow mumbled, trying to walk around him.

"no, no, it's my fault. I should've been watching where I was going." he stuck out his hand. "I'm David."

"Shadow."She hesitated but took his hand anyway. She walked around him then, feeling his eyes on her as she went. When she arrived at the counter, David walked up behind it. "Um, I don't think you're allowed to be back there."

"I work here." He laughed, ringing up her items. "Is this it for you, Shadow?" She silently wished she had given him a fake name. "here, give me a call sometime, we could go out." He pulled out a scratch piece of paper, writing his number on it. Shadow handed him the $20, not sure what else to do. He laughed exchanging the money for the paper with his number on it. Shadow slowly folded it, sticking it in her back pocket. "Have a good day, and don't forget to call me." David winked as Shadow exited the store.

"Oh my gosh." Shadow laughed meeting Claw outside.

"What?" He asked as they walked around the building, taking a running leap into the sky.

"The guy in there gave me his number, said he wanted to go on a date with me." Shadow felt her stomach flip flop.

"Gross, are you gonna go?" Shadow noted the annoyance in his tone, but ignored it for the time being.

"Um, maybe, but I don't know what I'd wear."


	4. Chapter 4

The lights went dim, the screen lighting up as the movie began. Next to her, David sat with the popcorn on his lap. Shadow smiled, turning her attention back to the movie. Under her sweater, she could feel her wings starting to ach from being squeezed as close to her back as possible. She thought they'd burst through the seams at dinner, but they hadn't.

Shadow jumped as David placed his hand on her thigh, not even glancing at her as he did so. She ignored the pounding in her chest and let him leave his hand there. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a smile spread onto David's features and slowly his hand slid up her thigh. Shadow quickly moved his hand away.

"Oh come on." He mumbled, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." He reached up with his left hand, cupping her breast. Shadow's heart pounded in her ear, panic rising as David slid his hand down.

"Please, stop. I'm watching a movie." Shadow again pushed his hand away. Growing impatient, David set the popcorn down in the empty seat next to him. He looked back at Shadow, and in the light from the screen she could see a crazed look in his eyes, one she found all too familiar with the School. "David?" He voice shook as she spoke. Without a word he grabbed her wrist with his right hand, taking his left he began fidgeting with her belt. "David, stop!" Shadow whisper/yelled pulling away from him. She had the strength of ten full grown men; this 17 year old _boy_ was no match. Yet she couldn't find the nerve to stand up against him, like he would expose her. Shadow froze, her fear paralyzing her.

Around her, people started to make noise. Shadow couldn't focus on what anyone was saying until she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "She said stop." Before Shadow could form a thought Claw had David pulled from his seat and thrown across the theatre. He hit the exit door to the left of the screen with a loud thud. The others in the theatre began to scream as Claw stood on the back of the chair, his wings outstretched to keep his balance. Shadow stood quickly as he flew down to where David had landed.

"Run!" Shadow yelled, running down to Claw, she pushed him through the exit as a bullet flew by them busting the 'Exit sign'. They both took to the sky, taking of in the direction of home. The moon lit up the night just enough so that they could get home. "What the hell, Claw!?" Shadow yelled as they landed in the clearing between the three houses.

"Stop yelling, you'll wake everyone up." He grabbed her wrist, dragging her up to the balcony just outside his window. He pushed open the window, climbing in. Claw reached back, extending his hand to help Shadow in. Slapping his hand away, Shadow entered the room. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Claw you just ruined my first date and potentially exposed everyone, how do you think I am doing? Or better yet, how do you think Max is going to handle the news?" Shadow crossed her arms angrily.

"You and I both know you're not going to tell my mom." Claw laughed. "Be happy, that guy was a total sleezbag and you'll never have to see him again."

"Yeah, because he's probably dead!"

"Oh, whatever Shadow, he didn't even hit the wall that hard." Claw waved her off, going to the lamp on his nightstand switching it on.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Shadow sighed heavily. "Being a sleezbag?"

"Protecting you." Claw spoke. The room fell silent, the two just standing in the half lit room, staring at each other.

"Why?" Shadow pressed. He shrugged, turning to his closet he threw off the black hoodie he was wearing. It landed on the back of the computer chair. "Why do you feel the need to protect me, Claw?" Shadow asked again.

"Because I care, Shadow." He turned back to face her, a black t-shirt in his hand. He threw it on the bed before proceeding to take the shirt he was already wearing off. Shadow spun around to avoid staring at his naked chest.

"Well, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself-"

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Claw spat, startling Shadow with how angry he sounded. She turned back to face him, seeing that he was clothed. "You just sat there and let him put his hands all over you."

"You saw that?" she ducked her head down, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did." Claw kicked off his boots, ignoring Shadow as she fidgeted with her sleeve. "So?"

"I didn't know what to do, Claw." Shadow spoke.

"How about what I did? That seemed like a pretty good response when some random person has his hands all over something that's not his." Claw froze, realizing the words he spoke had not been the ones he wanted to.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm tired. You're home safe, now you can go to bed too." Claw waved Shadow towards the door. She moved across the room, reaching for the door handle.

"You know what? No, you don't get to sleep. You RUINED my first date, Claw. Like our lives aren't messed up already that you won't even let me have a normal date, I can't believe you did that." Shadow spun around, glaring at Claw as she scolded him.

"Our lives aren't that messed up."

"You've never been to The School. You don't know." Shadow mumbled.

"Shadow…" Claw stepped towards her. "I'm not going to apologize though." Shadow's mouth fell open with shock. "Because that date was shit, and you deserve something far better than some cheesy Italian restaurant and a crappy romantic comedy. You don't even like Italian food." Claw laughed. Shadow fell quiet, staring, still shocked at Claw. He paused, taking in her expression. He stepped closer until he was inches from her and she was backed up against the bedroom door.

"Claw-"

"I love you." He blurted. "I was there because I care, because I wanted to be there with you on that date. I am sorry that I ruined your first date, but I'm not sorry if that kid is really hurt. He had his hands all over you Shadow!" His face turned red as he got worked up.

"You..You love me?" Shadow looked up into his deep brown eyes. Claw nodded, bowing his head so his forehead was pressed against hers.

"I have always." He whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. In a swift movement, his lips were pressed to hers. Shadow couldn't control the soft whimper that escaped her lips as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, her back still pressed against the door.

Claw broke the kiss to push off of the door. He carried Shadow across the room, laying her down softly on his bed. He sat up then, pulling the black shirt off, revealing his chest. He outstretched his wings, covering them as he crouched down again pressing his lips to hers roughly. The kissing quickened as did their breathing, the moonlight seeping in through the window. Shadow felt the whole world disappear, as she laid with Claw's wings spread over them like a shield.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

 **OKAY I know that I REALLY REALLY jumped ahead, but this is what I do, I jump head and then I have trouble connecting the two! But I really liked these tow chapters and HAD to post them :) Let me know what ya think!**

 **-Mandie**

Shadow ignored the sun as it threatened her through her black curtains. She pulled her knees up closer to her chest, as best as she could give her circumstances. She let a tear slid down her cheek but only one, she didn't have time to cry. She had other things to worry about, like how she planned to hide her growing body today. With the weather getting warmer someone was bound to say something if she came out in sweatpants and a hoodie. She let out aa small sigh, what could she do?

"Shadow?" Iris knocked but hardly waited for an answer before coming in and plopping down next to Shadow. " I got you something, I think you'll really like it." Iris laid out a bag in front of her. Inside was a black laced two piece swim suit. The bottom was laced into a skirt and the top was crossed in the back. "Mom said we could have a sleep over tonight. I miss you, all you do it stay all cooped up in here." Iris looked down at the swim suite she had laid out, biting her lip. "Claw is my brother and I'm pretty upset that he's gone, I get that you two were like close or whatever but I'm your friend too, Shadow. And I need you now." Shadow sat up in bed, bundling the blankets around her torso.

"OK, but I can't wear that Iris." Shadow laughed.

"But you'll come to the pool and stay the night with me!?" Iris' face lit up. Shadow nodded smiling only to please Iris. "Yes! Awesome, I will let mom know." She jumped off the bed running down the hall and out of the house before Shadow could change her mind. She stood from her bed, throwing her covers off. With her arms stretched up and her wings opened as best as they could be in her small room, Shadow stared at the mirror on her closet.

Her long black hair had fallen from the bun she had put it in the night before. She let her arms fall down coming to rest on the small round belly that could be seen through her night gown. Her wings relaxed, not fully closing, her feathers ruffled from her night of sleep. She almost laughed at herself, she looked like a dark pregnant angel of death. Her black hair a mess, white wings disheveled, her black nightgown hanging off her shoulder. She didn't laugh though, nothing was funny about her situation.

"What to wear to the pool." Shadow slid the closet door open, no longer wanted to look at her own reflection. She found this silk cover top that was way too big for her. "Perfect." She slipped the bottoms to the swimsuit Iris had bought her. She pulled out a drawer in her dresser retrieving a black tank top. She pulled her nightgown off throwing it on the pile of blankets on her bed. She grabbed some lotion from on top of her dresser, smearing it her belly and arms, before pulling the blank tank top over her small round bump. She then shook her hair free of the bun it had been partially in, letting her hair fall down to the middle of her back. She then pulled the silk cover over her, let out a heavy sigh when it did a pretty good job of hiding her secret. "You can do this Shadow." She closed the closet door once again staring at her reflection.

This time she was standing closer to the mirror, face to face with herself. He deep blue eyes sharp, but sad. Dark bags hung under her eyes, her sleeping patterns being off lately. Shadow shook her head, tearing her gaze from the mirror and leaving her room. The house was empty and she already knew Allen had gone to work and Margo was probably already at the pool. As she walked around the dining room table to the sliding glass door, she could see that she was right. Across the field in Max's back yard, Shadow could already see Nudge, Margo, Angel, Max and Iggy.

"Hey!" Iris jumped out of the pool as Shadow walked up. Max smiled at her and Margo gave a small wave from where they sat in lawn chairs under awning on the back patio. Iris directed shadow to a set of lawn chairs by the pool, a towel on both of them, one for each girl. "Im so excited to hang out with you and get my mind off things!" Iris jumped up and down, Shadow refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Oh boy, cant wait." She groaned.

"It was your idea to watch that stupid movie." Shadow groaned as she and Iris sat up in bed, Iris was scrolling through movies on the tv trying to find one a little less scary. Shadows hand floated to her small belly as she felt a flutter.

"I know but it didn't look like that in the commercial didn't make it look that..bloody." Iris gulped loudly. Shadow glanced at the clock on the night stand, it read 430 am. "Okay, we'll watch this." She clicked on a kids movie about lions. Shadow laughed. "What? Would you like to pick something?" iris crossed her arms.

"No, Im just-" There was a loud thud down the hall, causing both the girls to jump and grab on to each other. Shadow quickly untangled herself from Iris as Iris's eyes widened.

"Shadow!" She whispered/yelled.

"Iris, please shhh, don't say anything." Shadow stood quickly, panic rising in the pit of her stomach. There was another thud and Iris's bedroom door opened, Max poking her head in.

"You guys ok?" She whispered. They both nodded and watched as Fang slowly walked down the hall, to inspect the bump in the night. Iris stood behind Shadow, the two peeking through the door as Max and Fang went to the room where the noise had come from: Claws. Fang looked back at Max, putting a finger to his lips. Then, he pushed open the door.

"Claw!" Max screamed, pushing past Fang into the room. The boy stood stuck, his mother grabbing him by the ear. Shadow and Iris crept up behind fang to see if it really was Claw. Max stood next to him, yelling slurs through her tears. Shadows heart stopped in her chest as he stood, completely fine. He hadn't been kidnapped, he hadn't been hurt. He ran. He ran from her. Before she had even had the chance to tell him anything! Before she knew anything..

Their eyes connected, sending a shiver down Shadow's spine. Shadows eyes filled with tears, her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes stayed on her as she turned making her way down the stairs. Iris didn't argue as her mother began to yell.

"What the hell were you thinking? Where did you go?" Max let go of Claws ear, smacking him on the back of the head. "It's been 2 months, Claw!"

"I know, mom, I'm sorry." Claw rubbed the spot on his head where his mom had smacked him. "I just needed to get away, and I..I am sorry mom."

"You are in so much trouble." Iggy giggled from his doorway across the hall.

"Alright, you two back to bed. Now." Fang turned to his other two children. Iris made her way back to her room, Iggy simply just closing his door. "Claw, what the hell?" Fang turned his attention back to Claw. Max looked at Fang then, her eyes puffy from crying. **Fang, he could have died! Yell at him.** Max thought to Fang. He shook his head, "You know that wouldn't fix anything, Max. Claw if you're not here in the morning, you will regret being born."

"Dad, I'm not going anyway." Claw sighed heavily. "I needed to get away and I did, now I'm back." Max huffed out of the room leaving Fang and Claw.

"You messed up big time." He shook his head, leaving the room.

"So, you just "needed to get away"?" Iris questioned, resulting in a glare from her mom.

"Well you won't be going anywhere for a while, Claw. I can't believe that you would just take off like that!" Max pinched the bridge of her nose. Fang rubbed small circles between Max's wings, feeling her body tense up at his touch. Claw stayed silent, knowing how upset his parents were. They had been through a lot their entire lives, he knew that. It was pointless to argue with anyone, he'd be lucky if they didn't cut his wings so he couldn't go anywhere ever again.

"Max, breath, he's home safe and-" Fang was interrupted as the sliding glass door opened and Angel bounced in, thumping Claw on the back of the head.

"You are something else, kid." Angel grabbed a piece of toast from the table, biting down. Margo entered next followed by an angry Allen and then a crying Nudge.

"Good to see you Claw." Margo patted his back. Allen ignored the teen, frustrated at his lack of respect. Nudge grabbed Claw up in a hug, tears scraping down her cheeks.

"I am so glad you're safe!" She wailed. Aaron pulled Nudge away, as Claw struggled to breath. He stayed silent as Max and Fang ranted on about Claws return early, they were all very upset at his choice. And no one understood why he had done it, telling them was a no for sure.

"Where's Shadow?" Margo glanced around the kitchen. Max looked at Iris, furrowing her brow.

"Iris, is Shadow still sleeping?" Max questioned.

"No, uhh, she left last night when Claw came home." Iris stared down at her plate, trying not to think about what she thought she had felt when she had hugged Shadow.

"She's not home." Margo sat down across from Iris, pouring a glass of juice for herself. "When was this?"

"I don't know," Iris shrugged. "around 5 this morning."

"If one more of you kids just up and decides to leave I swear that I will ground every member of this Flock from going anywhere EVER again!" Max yelled angrily going out the back door. She stepped into leader mode. "Angel, go south. Nudge and Allen you two go west. Gasman you take north. Fang and I will take east." Max truned sharply to face the three kids that stood in the door way. "I will physically hurt you if any of you three so much as THINK about following." Max pointed to her three children. They all nodded in unison knowing just how serious their mother could be.

In the kitchen Margo had stayed in her seat, Allen standing behind her his hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder. They both seemed to stare off into space having become attached to Shadow, they thought of her like a child. Or grandchild more like. They had been worrying about Shadow, she had been acting very strange lately. Iris walked around the table as Iggy slid the back door closed. Claw stood, staring out into the morning sky.

"Claw, why did you go?" Iris questioned, standing on the bottom of the stairs. He stayed silent, glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eye. "Everyone was so worried, you couldn't leave a note? That's not like you."

"Iris, leave me alone. I already told you guys why I left. I just needed to get away." Claw turned to face her.

"Get away from who?" Iris questioned farther. Claw, getting angry, turned back to the glass door. He could feel her staring at him but he refused to say anything. He gave out a low sigh when he heard her footsteps run up the stairs. Iggy plopped down on the couch, turning the TV on. Claw joined him after a long while of standing in front of the window.

They lost track of time but knew that a couple hours had passed before out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw Max land in the back yard. "Max is back!" he announced to the house. Iris joined them from her room where she had stayed the whole time her mom was gone. Max entered, sighing heavily.

"Did you find her?" Claw stood quickly, greeting his mom as she opened the door. Max growled at him, still angry. But gave her head a small shake. "I could help, i-"

"Oh no you won't, you will stay put." Max grabbed a glass getting water from the fridge. "We have it covered out there." Max gulped down the water, scanning the room, counting the kids.

"Mom..what if she's hurt?" Iris mumbled. "Like, she's a little uhh, I'm worried about her flying ability at this time." Iris straightened up, but avoiding her mother stare.

"What are you saying Iris?" Max leaned on the back of a chair. Iris slowly walked up to her mom, leaning in to her ear. Max's eyes widened her jaw dropping. "Are you sure?" Her voice was a small whisper. Iris looked down nodding slowly. Max gulped loudly.

"What is it?" Claw stood, stepping closer to his mother and sister.

"Nothing." Max stood a little straighter, the leader in her taking over. "You guys don't move." She left again leaving them all waiting.

*later that night*

Everyone had returned except Max and Fang. Claw, Iggy and Iris sat in the living room, the TV the only light on. Everyone else had gone to their homes to sleep, the stressful day coming to an end. The triplets stayed up, waiting for their parents to return.

"Claw, can I ask you something?" Iris spoke from the lazy boy she slouched in. Claw nodded from his spot on the couch. "You like Shadow don't you?" Claw stiffened were her sat. "Is that why you left?" Claw stood quickly.

"Iris don't be stupid. We are just close." He went to leave as the front door opened and Max walked in. "Mom, did you find her? Is she ok?" Claw stopped half way to the stairs.

Max let the door close, locking it behind her. She looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath. "You guys should be sleeping." She gave a half smile. When she saw the look on Claws face, his eyes speaking so much like Fangs would. "No, we didn't find her." She looked down again, closing her eyes. "Your dad is going to search a while longer." She straightened up again. "You guys get to bed. I'll let you know when we know anything, ok?" Claw sighed heavily stomping his way up the stairs, slamming his door behind him. Max rolled her eyes annoyed at her sons recent behavior.

"Did you tell dad?" Iris stood, the blanket she had wrapped herself in falling to the ground. Max glanced at Iggy before nodding her head. "She hasn't eaten much. She didn't look good mom."

"Iris, don't worry your dad will find her and we will figure everything out. You need to get some rest, ok." Max stepped up to her daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You too Iggy, to bed, both of you." Max ordered to her children. She watched as they made their way up to their rooms. She let out a heavy sigh, her body tense from the stress. She decided that she should get some rest too and mad her own way up to her room. The warm night had begun and she wondered if she'd even be able to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The look on Max's face held so much concern as well as confusion. Her worry leaked into her tone as she spoke. "Claw, when you left, what was the reason?"

"Mom, I already told you, you guys keep asking and I am telling you I just needed some space." He spoke, getting aggravated that everyone kept asking him the same questions. "Can I go now?"

"Claw, we have a very serious issue on our hands and you need to be serious." Fang sighed heavily, he knew Iris and Iggy were just around the corner listening and waiting for Claw to get in trouble. Fang glanced at Max, who no longer could control her worried expression.

"I don't see how it's that big of a deal, I'm home now. You should be looking for Shadow, she is the one who isn't home." Claw leaned back in his chair. "I can help look for her-"

"Claw…" Max interrupted. She looked down at her hands not sure how to ask the question she so needed to ask.

"Mom, I can help. I know where she might be."

"Claw, I know you two are close so we need to know." Fang paused, sharing a glance with Max. "On that date that Shadow went on did she tell you if they did anything?"

"What?" Claw leaned forward in his chair, Fang having caught the 18 year olds attention. "What are you asking me?"

"Iris, Iggy, come have a seat." Max closed her eyes, the two slowly rounded the corner taking their seats next to Claw.

"What's going on?" Claw looked between his parents, pleading them for an answer. "You guys think he did something to her?" Max looked up, meeting her sons worried eyes. She nodded her head slowly. "You..you think he raped her?" Claw almost choked on the word.

"We found Shadow last night." Fang reached for Max's hand. "You were right, Iris, it was very unsafe for her to fly." Both Claw and Igneous looked at their sister with confused looks. "She fell, she's hurt pretty bad., but-"

"She's alive right?" Claw interrupted.

"Yes-" Claw stood quickly. "Claw, where are you going?" Max stopped him as he reached the back door.

"I just need to see her." He went for the handle.

"she's pregnant." This time it was Iris that stopped him in his tracks. Iris' eyes stayed glued to the back of his head, she waited for him to turn around, she wanted everyone to see the guilty look that she knew had taken over his features.

"Yes, that's why we were wondering about that date that she went on." Fang clarified. "She's resting, Claw, and trust me she needs it."

"Is she really pregnant?" Igneous asked from his seat across from Max. He glanced at Iris, whose eyes were still glued to Claw's back. "Iris?"

"Iris, are you ok?" Max asked realizing that her daughter's eyes filled with tears as she stared daggers at her brother's back. "Iris-"

"You're not going to say anything?" She hiccupped as her tears fell. Max looked back at Claw, his hand dropping from the doorhandle. Iris shook her head angrily. "You're a coward." Max quickly looked back at Iris.

"Iris, what is wrong?" She demanded an answer. Iris fell silent, looking down at her hands in her lap she shook her head. "Iris, what's-"

"Ask him." Iris pointed to where Claw stood. His shoulders hunched as he looked down at his feet.

"If we don't get an answer in the next minute you are all grounded." Fang growled, his patience wearing thin. "Iris?" She looked down, avoided his stare. "Ok, Iggy, do you have any ideas?" Iggy shook his head 'no'. "Claw, you have 20 seconds to use words and speak." Claw turned slowly, his head still down. Max noticed the wetness dripping down his cheeks.

"I did it." He mumbled.

"Did what?" Fang and Max exchanged a look, neither one sure what their son was talking about. Claw's legs gave way and he tumbled down, his back against the sliding glass door. He pulled his knees up, curling in on himself. "Claw what did you do?"

"I got her pregnant." He buried his head in his shirt; he couldn't control his shoulders as the shook with sobs.

"You what!?" Max stood quickly. Fang grabbed her arm to stop her from tackling Claw to the ground. "Do you have any idea what you have done to that poor girl!?" Claw looked up, his eyes puffy and red. Fang let go of Max, she crouched down in front of Claw. She glanced back at Iris, who had an even angrier look on her face. "You didn't know?" She sighed. Claw shook his head, looking over his shoulder to the house across the field.

"Can I go see her?" He turned back to Max. She nodded.

"What?" Iris blew. "You're going to let him go talk to her?" They all turned to her. "Ya know what, I hope she never talks to you again. I hope that she hates you." Claw physically grabbed his chest where his heart was, pained at the thought of Shadow hating him. Iris turned angrily going up the stairs, she let the door to her bedroom slam shut as she threw herself on to her bed.

Max let Claw go, he practically ran to the house across the way. He didn't knock, in stead he leaped into the air, landing on the balcony just outside of her room. Margo looked up having seen his shadow. She stood from where she sat reading a book.

"Good morning, Claw." She opened the door letting him in. Shadow lay on her side, her back to the wall. She had her left wing opened and draped over herself. "She hasn't woken up yet." Margo sat back down in the recliner on the other side of the room. Claw knelt down on the edge of the bed. He moved her wing so he could see her face. The whole left side of her face was bruised, with bits of gravel stuck into her skin. His stomach dropped at the sight of her, he then noticed that her left arm was road rash as well. He moved her wing back, pulling the covers down off her shoulders.

He sucked in a quick breath; he placed his hand on her round belly. He could feel Margo's eyes on him and for a moment he was concerned that she would ask him to leave. He moved then, kicking his shoes off, he scooted under the blanket.

"Claw-" Max knocked on the door, opening it slowly. She fell silent as she watched Claw wiggle in next to Shadow, she noted that his eyes were still read and puffy. She waved for Margo to follow her. "Max, should he be in there with her? What if she wakes up?"

"It's his." Max let out a deep breathe.

"What's his-Oh!" Margo's hand flew to cover her mouth. "It is?" She whispered. Max nodded slowly. "I knew they were close but not that close."

"Yeah, well I guess he's a lot more like his dad then we thought." Max laughed thinking back to when her and Fang opened up to each other about their feelings, that's what had led to the triplets.


	7. Chapter 7

Claw stayed with Shadow, curled up with his arm softly around her. Margo had left with Max and only came back to ask if he needed anything a couple times. He heard her tell Allen the news followed by yelling.

"Claw?" There was a soft knock at the door. He half rolled over to see Fang entered the room. "She wake up yet?" He asked.

"No." Claw mumbled, rolling back over, Shadow's hair in his face.

"You should come home, get some rest. Eat something, we will tell you when she wakes up." Fang moved so he was further in the room.

"I want to stay." Claw whispered. "Please, dad." Letting out a heavy sigh, Fang nodded though he knew Claw couldn't see.

"Just for tonight, I'll try to convince your mom." Fang gulped. "Claw," He paused. "if you didn't know, then why'd you leave?"

"I thought.." Claw rolled over again, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He turned to cover Shadow up. "I thought I'd lost her." He looked down at his hands. "I needed to get away and think."

"You couldn't think at home?"

"Not with her so close. She makes my brain fuzzy.. I can't think straight." Claw glanced back at Shadow. "Iris is right, though, she probably hates me. I did lose her."

"I thought that too, turns out she felt the same way towards me, she thought I hated her." Fang laughed, taking a seat in the recliner across the room.

"What are you talking about?" Claw asked, puzzled.

"When your mom was pregnant with you guys, she left." Fang answered.

"What?" Claw's mouth fell out.

"Yeah, she got scared and left. I searched for her for weeks, just about lost my mind." Fang leaned back in the chair.

"What happened when you found her?"

"Ha, I tackled her. Held her down, that's when I found out she was pregnant." Fang couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on Claw's face. "Oh, I didn't hurt her or you guys, obviously." Fang scooted to the edge of the chair, leaning forward. "It was a scary time, a different time. We assumed the School had been taken care of and then we found Shadow." Fang let out a heavy breath. "Be careful, Claw. What I'm saying is that Shadow came from a whole different School than The Flock delt with. We've always been really cautious in case they came looking for her. Now that she's in the state she's in, she may be at more of a risk." Claw nodded in agreement. "Get some rest, son." Fang stood then, leaving.

The scream that echoed through the night woke every member of the three houses. Claw sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around a thrashing Shadow.

"What's going on!?" Margo yelled when she ran into the room. Shadow continued to thrash around, he screams never faulting.

"Shadow, please!" Claw whisper/yelled, trying to hold her still. Margo's hadn covered her mouth as she stared, her eyes filling with tears. "Shadow, it's me, stop!" her body went limp in his arms, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Shadow!?" Fang, followed by Max, ran into the room. "Claw what happened?"

"She was like shaking." Claw gulped.

"Claw.." Max stepped up to the bed, slowly reaching for Claws hand. She pulled his fingers back to loosen his grip on Shadows arms. "Let her go." He let go, seeing that he had been holding her tightly. Max held Claw by the shoulder as he stood from the bed, she directed him out of the room.

Fang leaned over Shadow, pressing his fingers to this side of her neck. Her pulse was strong and fast. He glanced at her left arm and the left side of her face, seeing that her wounds had almost healed.

"Is she-" Margo was interrupted as Shadow sat up, screaming again. Fang went to reach for her but froze when the bed went up in flames.

"Shadow!" Claw yelled from the hallway where Max held him. The fire quickly vanished, Shadow's screams fading. She sat still, staring down at the charred blanket. Max held Claw in place while Fang and Margo stood, frozen.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Fang asked, hesitantly. She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Breathe." She let out the air she hadn't realized she had been holding. **Do you think the baby survived that?** Fang thought to Max, who shrugged.

"I was flying.." Shadow ruffled her feathers. "And then I was crying, falling. I fell." Shadow looked up, glancing around the room at Margo and Fang. "How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half." Claw pushed Max away, stepping into the room. Shadow's eyes locked with his, her emotions going from happy, to hurt, to sad, to anger.

"Get out."

"What?" Claw asked, shocked at her coldness.

"Get. Out!" Shadow yelled at the top of her lungs. Fang turned, grabbing Claw by the elbow and leading him out of the room. Shadow buried her face in her hands, smearing ash from the burned bed onto her face. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Let's get you a nice hot shower." Margo went to help Shadow out of bed, Max joined to help. "We'll have you sleep in Allen's study, okay?" Margo said as she saw just how burned the bed was. It had been a long time since Shadow lost control of her power, she had burned down the first house they built.

Max bit her bottom lip, helping Shadow to the bathroom down the hall. Her small round belly poking poking through the night gown they had put on her when they found her. Max quickly put the toilet seat down, for Shadow to sit while she warmed the water. When Max turned back to face Shadow, she found her holding her baby bump, her eyes closed as if focusing. Max knelt down in front of her.

"May I?" Shadow nodded, opening her eyes and moving her hands so Max could put her hands there. Max closed her eyes, her hands waiting to feel the slightest movement. "There it is." A smiled spread across Max's lips. "Claw hasn't left your side since he found out."

"He knows?" Shadow gulped. Max nodded slowly as Margo returned with a change of clothes for Shadow.

"Here, I got these from your closet." Margo spoke.

"What am I going to do?" Shadow began to cry again.

"You're going to have to talk to him." Max answered. "It was a decision that I waited to make, don't make him wait as long as I made Fang wait." Max stood, smoothing down Shadow's hair. "You're younger than I was, but I will do anything and everything that I can to help." Shadow nodded, thankfully as Max left.


End file.
